


now, that's heaven

by quantumoddity



Series: Touch Me [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they accepted it. They found away around it. They adapted.</p><p>Alex and Eliza miss each other so much and it shows. What do you do when the person you love most in the world is miles away? You turn to Skype sex, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now, that's heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a little series I'm doing of short smutty fics about the Hamiltons because I just want them to be happy and satisfied. Hope you enjoy, kudos/comments are just amazing and would be greatly appreciated!

When Alexander was away, life became all about distraction for Eliza.

She threw herself into her work, trying to make herself so worn out that she wouldn’t notice the empty space in the bed next to her. With four children, she couldn’t afford to actually stay at the orphanage’s head office until the sun went down as a means of busying herself. So every day at half three she’d be waiting in the school playground with an armful of files and reports, to keep her going at the kitchen table until her eyelids were drooping.

Besides that, she’d turn even more of herself than usual over to her children. She’d sit across from Phillip while he did his homework, asking repeatedly if he needed any help but knowing he didn’t need it nor would he accept any; he had his mother’s brains and his father’s work ethic. She’d sit with Angie while she played the piano, watching in awe as her daughter’s careful fingers plucked these beautiful, complex melodies from nowhere. She’d see the concentration set in her face and be reminded why she was named after Angelica Schuyler; Eliza remembered that expression so well from when they were both in high school. Or she’d watch cartoons with her two youngest, Junior and William, not watching the bright colours on the screen but the rapt expressions on their faces, as engrossed in them as they were in the show. It was strange, she was well used to motherhood now but still sometimes she had to stop and pause, struck blind by how much she loved them all.

Or she’d fill the hours with her crafts, the nights were getting longer and she was determined to knit a scarf for every single child at the orphanage before November. And Angelica always complained about how cold and drizzly it was in London; she’d need a few more sweaters (Eliza had found this yarn coloured a lovely dusty, rosy pink that would look amazing on her older sister).

So it wasn’t as if she was just sat around, doing nothing. But everything she did still felt like waiting.

But as Alex climbed higher and higher through the ranks of Washington’s staff, it was becoming harder for him to avoid being called away to what felt like a thousand different conferences and summits. Neither he nor Eliza liked it but it was about sacrifice.

“It’ll only be temporary,” he insisted, one time before he’d been about to leave for a fortnight and she’d been too tired so stop herself from crying, “I promise Eliza, it won’t be like this for much longer. I promise.”

So they accepted it. They found away around it. They adapted.

 

Skype became their saviour. The kids would usually chat for so long, they had to be dragged to bed. But, after that, it would just be Alex and Eliza. And that’s when things would get interesting.

 

The two of them weren’t strangers to fucking long distance, ever since their college days when Alex was still to nervous to set foot on the Schuyler grounds but the vast expanses of winter break and summer vacation had proved far too much for their hormones to handle. From very, very awkward beginnings (Alex actually did try and start with ‘what are you wearing?’ and Eliza could do nothing but laugh) they became experts. Pictures would be sent throughout the day, whenever either of them had a spare moment and a particular heat between their legs, which was very often. Eliza had had several awkward moments at the dinner table where her mother had asked her why she’d suddenly blushed bright red after looking at her phone.

She’d never actually made any request out loud but her sisters had taken to standing some kind of informal guard while she sent pictures back to Alex. They’d hear footsteps and intercept, loudly announcing, “Oh hello mother! What’s that, you’re looking for _Eliza?_ ” buying her time to scramble out of whatever pose she’d been in, away from the mirror and back into her clothes. She paid the price in more than a few sly looks across the table and a crazy amount of innuendos.

And once everyone was asleep, once the Schuyler house fell silent and no guard duty was necessary, Eliza and Alex could go a little further. Eliza could still remember how she’d be almost shaking with excitement as she’d pull off her clothes, fish her vibrator out from the chest of drawers next to the bed and dial Alex’s number. Between his voice, low and smoky and so fucking beautiful, and the buzzing between her thighs, it would never take long for her back to be arching, her toes curling, yelling aloud in ecstasy. With her sister’s bedrooms right near her’s and her famous inability to control her volume, she got even more shit for that.

It had all been worth it though. Reading Alex’s reactions to the pictures she sent had made her grin so widely, so goofily, her face muscles had ached. And the skills they’d developed were keeping them going now.

 

“I miss you so much,” was the first thing he said, almost the instant the bedroom door closed behind Eliza.

She smiled a little sadly as she set the laptop down on the table, at the quiet desperation in his voice.

Alex looked tired. He was still in the clothes he’d been in all day, a now creased dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, his tie hanging abandoned on the edge of the chair. Without his children and Eliza to pull him away from things, he was doing far too much work; that much was obvious. Even during the video calls with his family, his eyes would wander down to the report that was in front of him, or he’d be jotting notes just off to the left. Or he’d eat, clearly not having done so all day, all while listening to his daughter recount her latest essay or his youngest son tell him about a butterfly he’d seen. He’d nod and listen and joke but, through the slightly glitching screen, sitting there barely keeping himself going in a dark hotel room alone…

“Can we, y’know, do the sex stuff first please?” she asked, only half joking, “Otherwise I’m going to get emotional and then I’m going to be no good for, like, the rest of the night.”

Alex gave a small laugh, “Good point…Jesus Christ, I need you, Eliza.”

She grinned devilishly, sitting in the chair and leaning forward, those words meaning so, so much to her.

“Say that again,” she said simply, only the barest hint of a command in her voice but it was there none the less.

Alex’s cheeks were darkening and his voice was pleasingly low as he repeated, “I need you, Eliza. So fucking much.”

Eliza took a moment, considering herself. She hadn’t had time to wash her hair that morning, she was only wearing some rumpled jeans and a t-shirt she’d picked up off the floor. No make up, her hair pulled back in a quickly disintegrating bun, a long, rough day of squinting at a computer screen; she hardly looked her best. And yet Alex still needed her, still wanted her, still loved her so much he was close to begging for her.

He made her feel so beautiful.

“Well then…” she smiled, pulling back her chair and getting to her feet so he could see the full length of her, “I won’t keep you waiting.”

She undressed for him, slowly, meticulously, drawing out each movement like it was ballet. Once her t-shirt and jeans had been cast aside, she was glad she’d at least remembered to put on some really nice underwear, airy confections of black lace shot with yellow silk that looked amazing against her skin. Alex had actually given her them for their last anniversary. The way he groaned in longing at the sight of her, he obviously remembered them.

“Now you,” she prompted, excitedly, perching on the edge of the bed and leaning forward so he’d get a fantastic view of her breasts.

Eliza had moved with grace, looking like a Renaissance painting. Alex, on the other hand, undressed frantically, like someone who was just in a hurry to be naked in front of his wife.

“What?” he laughed a little nervously, when he saw the delighted smile on Eliza’s face.

“You need to get better at stripping,” Eliza smirked, running her eyes up and down his full length hungrily regardless how the presentation.

“Doesn’t come up much when you’re the Treasury Secretary,” he grinned, “but I’ll work on it, I promise.”

Eliza sniggered. She loved how Alex could make her laugh, even now when they were both naked in front of each other. She could never have imagined being so comfortable with someone and trust them so completely.

“Okay then,” Eliza said thoughtfully, seeing that Alex was getting desperate, “So what would you do to me if you were here?”

Alex’s eyes shined as he chose his words, his chest moving a little heavily, drawing her eyes to his dark skin and the coarse hair that covered it, remembering how it felt under her fingers. She gnawed on her bottom lip, imagining the heat radiating off Alex’s skin, feeling it on her hands and her lips as she kissed him and the insides of her thighs and his hands moved her legs apart. Eliza moved onto her knees on the bed, one hand resting on her face as if demurely considering while the other teasingly played with the waistband of her panties.

“If I was there…well, I’d do what I’m doing right now, it’d be a long time before I could take my eyes off of you. Then I’d kiss you, hard…I’d run my hands over your skin, enjoying how it feels like rose petals, my thumbs stroking under your breasts, pressing ever so slightly down around your ribs. Then I’d follow a path down your waist and to your hips…”

Eliza closed her eyes a little to focus on Alex’s voice, his words standing her hair on end, warmth glowing within her. Alex saw clearly the effect he was having on her, saw the way her cheeks and chest were darkening, heard her breathing increase. He was getting just as aroused as she was, his heart was hammering against his chest and he could almost hear his own pulse. He leaned forward towards her image, one of his hands disappearing between his legs.

“I’d kiss your…your lips and then move to your jaw and then the hollow of your throat, completely focused on you and nothing else. I’d start biting you, just a little, I-I just _need_ you so much, I can’t stop myself. While I did, my hands would keep going, one anchoring behind your head, lost in your hair, the other one…the other one would stroke your thigh…”

“Yes…” Eliza moaned, rapturously, her own hands following the footsteps his words laid out, her left gently tugging at the hair on her head while the other played with the hair between her legs, feeling how wet she was, wanting to give herself some relief but making herself wait for Alex.

He wasn’t going to make her wait much longer, as tantalising as the prospect was to watch her squirm for him he just couldn’t. His dick was aching, his heart was pounding and this wasn’t the time for patience.

“I’d keep kissing you, moving further down until my mouth was at your breasts. I’d take one of your- your nipples between my teeth,” Alex’s voice was becoming strained, his breathing heavier as his eyes drank in the sight of Eliza masturbating to his words, barely able to keep his concentration, “I’d run my fingers inside you, the entire length of your lips, inside you, just teasing, until- until I reached your clit and then I’d press down…hard….”

Eliza cried aloud in release as she was finally able to go to work, mimicking his imaginary actions as she put pressure right where she needed it. Her left hand dropped to her breasts, her fingers pinching lightly as his teeth would have while her right hand dealt with her clit. Alex knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed, his words detailing where her hands wanted to go before she even knew it herself. His voice dropped to a low growl, the words becoming almost indistinct as they both began to lose control.

It wasn’t long before the heat flooded her body completely and she came with a throaty sigh of his name, her spine bending as she hunched over herself, her whole body trembling. Alex wasn’t far behind, his hips jerking as he yelped aloud and gripped the desk in front of him with his one free hand, knuckles turning white. He wished he were holding her instead.

There was a long moment of quiet, broken only by their panting as their shattered minds drifted back together. Of course Alex found his voice first.

“I love you, Eliza,” he moaned, strands of his hair having tumbled free of his ponytail and clinging to his damp face, “I love you so much.”

Eliza was grinning in triumph, sitting back and hugging her knees to her chest, “I love you too.”

She absently took one of the fingers of her right hand between her teeth, tasting her own salt. Alex gave another slight groan of arousal, his hands aching to touch her for real rather than just a familiar ghost. All of a sudden, he thought he might cry but managed to keep a hold on himself and surreptitiously wipe his eyes as he moved the hair away from his face. Eliza did see but she didn’t say anything, knowing not to open that door.

After they’d calmed down, Eliza had pulled on a robe and Alex had found some shorts and a shirt. They sat in front of each other, leaning in as close as possible, grinning conspiratorially like teenagers.

Eliza looked more than a little smug, “We’ve gotten pretty good at this long distance thing, huh?”

Alex pushed a hand through his hair, raising his eyebrows, “Yeah, after the few times you fucked up royally and accidentally added _your sisters_ to our call right in the middle of things.”

Eliza turned bright red. He was never going to let that go.

“It was an accident, I wasn’t paying attention!” she protested, “And besides, I don’t think they actually, y’know, saw anything. I slammed the laptop shut pretty damn quickly.”

Alex threw his hands up, exasperated, “Didn’t change the fact that I couldn’t look Angelica in the eye for a month.”

“Oh shut up,” Eliza sighed, covering her face with her hands while Alex laughed. She peeked between her long fingers; taking in the face of the man she cared about more than anything and missed so much it hurt.

“I love you,” she murmured quietly.

“I love you too, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come interact on tumblr, I'm quantum-oddity and it would make my day! I'm friendly, promise.


End file.
